


Kiss the bride

by najwas_nose



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najwas_nose/pseuds/najwas_nose
Summary: No dia do casamento da Macarena, a sua ex-namorada decide aparecer neste dia especial, na esperança que a loira mude a sua decisão.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Kudos: 3





	Kiss the bride

Zulema sentia arrepios em todo o seu corpo, o suor nas palmas das suas mãos dificultava a sua condução e estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado de controlar a sua respiração. Mas ela não poderia voltar agora, pois só faltavam 20 minutos para chegar ao seu destino, e ela tinha feito uma viagem tão comprida para chegar onde estava. 

Nesse ponto, ela tomava qualquer coisa como um sinal. A ausência de trânsito era um sinal para que ela prosseguisse com a sua pequena missão. Contudo, o facto de o tempo estar cada vez mais nublado era uma forma de lhe dizer para voltar a sua casa, e nem sequer pensar mais em ir para aquele lugar.

Zulema começou a considerar as suas opções, mas no final ela conhecia-se e sabia o quão teimosa ela conseguia ser. Ela não voltaria atrás agora. Simplesmente teria que chegar lá, de cabeça erguida, e dizer a Macarena o que sentia, porque ela tinha certeza que a loira se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Já passaram quase 2 anos desde a última que Zulema viu a outra mulher, e esse encontro assombrava os seus sonhos desde esse dia. Contudo, apesar de esses 2 anos terem passado tão lentamente, ao mesmo tempo parecia que foi ontem que ela viu Maca pela última vez. Oh, e ela lembrava-se tão bem daquela mulher, da forma que ela sorria, dos pequenos barulhos que ela fazia quando estava a dormir, como ela tomava o seu café nas manhãs, o seu sabor...

Zulema tenta afastar esses pensamentos e depositar toda a sua atenção na estrada. De acordo com o GPS, só faltavam 8 minutos para chegar ao destino. Zahir encontrou o endereço do lugar onde iria ser o casamento pela sua amiga Mónica, uma das melhores amigas de Maca. 

Mónica era a única amiga que as duas mulheres ainda tinham em comum, mas tinha sido difícil arrancar esse pedaço de informação da mesma. Contudo, ela conseguiu-o, e isso era a única coisa que importava agora.

Enquanto ela sentia que o seu coração palpitante iria rasgar a sua blusa, Zulema finalmente chegou ao destino. A área de estacionamento era distante do lugar do casamento, mas ainda era possível ver o corredor do casamento, assim como todos os convidados sentados nas cadeiras, e, por último, mas definitivamente mais importante, o futuro marido: Fábio. Sem dúvida, ela não tinha saudades de ver aquele rosto. Zulema sente as suas bochechas queimando quando finalmente ganha coragem para sair do seu carro e se dirigir à zona das cadeiras.

_  
“Maca, estás linda. O Fábio vai ter um ataque cardíaco assim que olhar para ti.” Rizos diz com um grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto arranja rapidamente as mechas no cabelo de Maca.

Maca dá um sorriso leve, virando a sua atenção para os seus próprios dedos. Ela sente uma ansiedade trepando dentro do seu corpo, dando-lhe uma vontade intensa de sair correndo, sem nunca olhar para trás. Mas ela não faria isso, obviamente.

“Achas mesmo que sim? Eu não estou assim tão convencida.” Ela diz enquanto olha no espelho mais uma vez. Maca sempre pensou que quando chegasse o dia do seu casamento, ela ia ter um ar brilhante, com uma felicidade evidente no seu rosto, mas esse não era o caso. Ela parecia cansada, até um pouco triste, e não sabia ao certo o porquê. Na verdade, ela sabia o motivo de tal tristeza, mas não tinha coragem de admitir. Ela não queria admitir que após quase dois anos a morena ainda aterrorizava os seus pensamentos.

“Hey Maca, está tudo bem?” Ela ouve a voz de Mónica, enquanto a mulher entra na sala com um olhar preocupado.

“Sim, só estou um pouco cansada.” Ela tenta dar às suas amigas um sorriso para lhes acalmar, mesmo ela não se sentindo calma.

“Bom, tu vais ver que assim que chegares ao altar e olhares para o teu futuro marido, vais te sentir muito melhor.” Rizos diz enquanto guarda a maquilhagem que foi usada na cara da noiva.

“A Rizos está certa. E nós vamos estar do teu lado, para tudo o que precisares, eu prometo.” Mónica aproxima-se de Maca ao dizer tais palavras, e com isso repara que a amiga tem no seu rosto uma expressão desconcertante, mas antes de sequer considerar dizer algo sobre o assunto, decide deixar para depois do casamento. Macarena já tinha preocupações suficientes.

Mónica, após alguns segundos de silêncio, olha para as horas no seu telefone, assustando-se.

“Acho que devíamos ir, já estamos atrasados e o Fábio já está à espera.”

“Ok, vamos então.” Rizos diz enquanto ela e Mónica se dirigem à saída. Na porta do quarto, encontram Leopoldo, que tem no seu rosto aquela expressão de “pai orgulhoso”. 

“Estás linda, meu amor.” Leopoldo acaricia o rosto da sua filha, enquanto lágrimas correm nas suas bochechas. “Vocês os dois vão ser tão felizes juntos. Escolheste um bom homem.”

“Obrigada pai. Estiveste a fumar?” Ela diz com um tom de voz mais alto. Ele prometeu que tinha parado de fumar.

“Desculpa Maca, tens razão. Mas tens que perceber mi hija, tem sido um dia cheio de emoções, e além disso a tua mãe não viu, eu estava no outro quarto.”

“Oh isso faz-me sentir muito melhor.” Ela diz com um tom sarcástico. “Mas eu nem-” Ela é interrompida com a figura da mãe entrando no quarto.

“Hija, nem imaginas quem está aqui.” No rosto de Encarna era evidente uma mistura de medo e raiva, tornando muito fácil de adivinhar.

“Ela está aqui? Falaste com ela?” Maca sente o seu coração a bater mais forte, mais alto. A sua visão fica desfocada e torna-se mais difícil para respirar, até para pensar.

“Não, eu não sabia o que dizer. Aquela mulher não tem vergonha na cara? Ela já partiu o teu coração no passado, que porra ela quer agora?”

“Eu não sei mãe, mas eu não vou me preocupar com isso agora. Agora, tudo o que eu quero é andar o altar e me casar.”  
Ela tenta contentar-se com a própria resposta. E ela fica satisfeita, até ouvir uma voz baixa e rouca no quarto. 

“Tens certeza que é isso que realmente queres?” Zulema aproxima-se dela, lentamente, mas com passos seguros. Ela sempre transmitiu tanta segurança na sua postura, era de admirar, na verdade.

“Que caralho queres Zulema?” Maca tenta transmitir a mesma confiança na sua voz, mas falha miseravelmente.

Ela sente o seu corpo esquentar e perguntas começam a girar na sua cabeça. O que é que a mulher podia querer agora?

“Eu quero conversar contigo, sozinha, se possível.” Zulema nunca quebra o contacto visual com a loira, quase que como uma forma de demonstrar a honestidade nas suas palavras. E, por algum motivo, Maca acredita nela, que tonta.

“O que fores dizer vais dizer connosco no quarto.” Encarna diz, olhando a morena com ódio no seu olhar. 

“Exacto, perdeste todos os teus privilégios com a nossa filha há muito tempo.” Leopoldo decidi finalmente marcar a sua posição.

“Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado algo a vocês os dois, eu estou aqui para falar com a Maca, não com vocês.” Zulema nunca quebra o contacto visual com a Maca, e nesses minutos não pode evitar admirar o quão linda a mulher era, e se sentir mal, porque esse casamento devia ser delas.

Leopoldo e Encarna olham para a filha, esperando que ela decida.

“Podem ir, eu quero ouvir o que ela tem para dizer.” Desta vez, as suas palavras transbordam confiança. Hesitando, Leopoldo e Encarna saem do quarto, depois de dizerem a Maca que elas não podem demorar, pois os convidados estão à espera.

Assim que as duas mulheres ficam sozinhas no quarto, sente-se o peso da atmosfera que as envolve. Por uns segundos, a única coisa que conseguem fazer é encarar a outra. 

Maca não conseguia superar como Zulema estava linda. Ela sempre foi bela, claro, mas ela era também aquele tipo de mulher que fica ainda mais bonita à medida que os anos vão passando. Ela tinha agora 32 anos e parecia mais nova mas ao mesmo tempo mais madura, era difícil de explicar.

“O que é que tu queres Zulema? Porque estás aqui? Estás aqui para arruinar a minha vida mais uma vez?” Ela se solta de toda a força nas suas palavras e cai no desespero.

“Isso são muitas perguntas, rubia. Vamos começar com a última: não, eu não estou aqui para arruinar a tua vida, estou aqui para te dar uma chance de teres uma melhor. Eu estou aqui para te impedir de cometeres o maior erro da tua vida, e o que eu quero é que canceles esse casamento.

Macarena abre os seus olhos com surpresa. Mesmo sabendo que era normal a mulher fazer piadas e utilizar o sarcasmo no seu vocabulário diário, ela tinha a noção que desta vez ela estava a falar a sério.

“Desculpa? Estás a falar a sério?” Neste ponto, o seu temperamento piorou completamente, fazendo ela se aproximar de Zulema, tão perto que pode sentir o seu hálito no seu rosto, um hálito com uma mistura de menta e tabaco, tal como ela lembrava.

“Estou a falar a sério. Cancela este casamento, por favor.” A sua expressão é de tristeza, e Macarena fica frustrada por sentir pena da mulher.

“Porque eu faria isso?” Ela esperava que a mulher desse uma resposta como “Eu sei que ainda me amas” ou algo similar.

“Porque o Fábio é a razão do término do nosso namoro."


End file.
